


Juste mon style

by Lombre_blanche



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, Français | French, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lombre_blanche/pseuds/Lombre_blanche
Summary: La chaleur de l’été peut faire faire aux gens faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas normalement.





	Juste mon style

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de 'Just My Type' de americanithink
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Cet fiction est une requête de "Guest". J’espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Richie s'assit sur son porche et alterna entre regarder les nuages et les voitures qui passaient. Il se sentait seul et inutile. Il détestait quand cela se produisait, mais encore une fois, qui aime se sentir inutile. Totalement inutile.

C'était une de ces semaines où ses amis étaient occupés tous les jours par telle ou telle raison. Ils laissaient sans le vouloir Richie le seul loser sans plan.

Il essuya la sueur qui se formait sur son front. La chaleur était impitoyable aujourd’hui, mais s'asseoir à l'intérieur faisait à Richie se sentir encore plus inutile. Au moins de cette façon, il y avait une preuve de son existence au monde extérieur. Même si le monde ne s’en foutait. 

« Bon, » dit Richie à voix haute comme si ça allait aider, « Je vais me chercher une glace. »

Il rentra à l’intérieur juste à temps pour entendre le téléphone sonner. Il alla paresseusement au téléphone pour répondre. Il se doutait que l'appel ne serait pas pour lui, alors il attrapa un morceau de papier et un stylo qui se trouvaient sur de son chemin.

« Richie Tozier a l’appareil » son ton ennuyé était peu accueillant.

« Richie ! » C’était Eddie. « J’ai déjà fini mes corvées, t’es toujours dispo ? »

Une douce sensation se forma dans l’estomac de Richie, tandis qu’un sourire ravi se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, viens. Je suis sûr qu’on va trouver quelque chose à faire. »

« Cool à tout de suite. » Richie pouvait entendre le sourire d’Eddie à travers le téléphone.

Après avoir raccroché Richie frappa dans ses mains, « Bon fini de s’apitoyer sur son sort ! » 

Richie retourna dehors comme un chien qui attends son maitre. Il était stressé et excité de voir Eddie. Ils n’étaient pas sortis que tous les deux depuis le début de l’été. Bien sûr il y avait eu des moments où ils avaient eu des conversations privées. Mais ils avaient perdu l’habitude de sortir juste tous les deux, ce qu’ils faisaient souvent autrefois.

Richie ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, Eddie si.

Eddie avait commencé à se sentir bizarre après avoir réalisé des petits trucs à propos de Richie. La façon dont Richie remettait ses lunettes quand il riait aux blagues d’Eddie. Et ces douzaine chemises hawaïennes qu'il portait souvent. Cette lueur dans ses yeux qui n’apparaissait que quand il parlait de films, de jeux, de spectacles qui le passionnait.

Mais ce qui occupait le plus l’esprit d’Eddie, c’est à quel point Richie était attentionné. La façon dont il attirait l'attention de Henry Bowers et ses potes sur lui pour qu’ils ne soient pas concentrés sur Eddie. Et la façon dont Richie pouvait retenir toutes les blagues qui lui traversaient l'esprit quand il étudiait avec lui parce qu'il savait qu'Eddie avait besoin de se concentrer. Puis y avait eu cette fois où Eddie était resté tard chez Richie et s’était endormi dans son lit. Il s’était réveillé confortablement installé avec le ventilateur comme l’aimait, Richie par terre. Il ne s’était pas plaint une seule fois.

Richie ne se plaignait jamais quand il s’agissait de prendre soin de ses amis.

Toutes ces choses parmi d’autres occupaient l’esprit d’Eddie. Elles le gardaient éveillé la nuit et faisait battre son cœur.

D’abord Eddie pensait qu’il désirait juste avoir quelqu’un. Peut-être que tout ce qu’il voulait c’était d’être serré dans les bras de quelqu’un. Mais un jour il réalisa que son cœur battait pour Richie.

Depuis qu’il avait réalisé ça, plus tôt en juin, Eddie s’était senti presque mal à l’aise aux côtés de Richie. Parce qu’il savait qu’il n’y avait aucunes chances que Richie ressente la même chose. Même s’il était intéressé par les garçons, Eddie savait qu’il n’était pas le style de Richie.

Pour être honnête il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’était le style de Richie exactement. Depuis aussi longtemps qu’Eddie le connaissait Richie n’avait jamais montrer d’intérêt pour personne.

Le trajet jusqu’à chez Richie ne fut pas long, c’était eux entre tous les losers qui vivaient le plus proche. Alors qu'Eddie s'approchait, il remarqua que Richie se levait déjà.

«Une glace ça te dit ? » était la première chose qu’il dit à Eddie de la journée, excepté le téléphone.

« De toute évidence, » dit Eddie d’un ton dur, avec un air je-sais-tout. Mais les coins relevés de ses lèvres exprimaient sa gentillesse.

Eddie suivit Richie, qui demandait quel parfum il voulait et dans un pot ou un cornet.

Avant même que Eddie n’ai pu répondre Richie se tourna pour le regarder avec un sourire, « Vanille en cornet, hein ? »

Eddie ne remarque même pas son propre sourire, « Ouais. ». En revanche il pouvait sentir que ses joues viraient au rose.

________________________________________

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Richie en léchant la glace qui avait fondu sur sa main. 

Ils avaient tous les deux finis leur glace et sans elle la chaleur était difficile à ignorer. 

« On pourrait faire une partie de cartes ? »

« J’ai joué au solitaire quand y avait trop de monde à l’arcade »

« Une balade à vélo ? » 

« La dernière fois qu’on a fait du vélo sans destination on est tombé sur le putain de mulet et ces potes. J’ai toujours des cicatrices sur les genoux. »

« Et pourquoi pas ton trampoline ? » 

Richie rit sèchement, « On n’a pas réparer le putain de trou depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venu. »

Le souvenir douloureux de tomber par terre après un bruit de déchirement lui revint à l’esprit. Qui aurait pu penser que mettre 7 personnes sur un trampoline pour 3 finirait si mal ? 

« Désolé pour ça » grimaça Eddie. Il savait à quel point Richie était content de se trampoline. Et il n’avait même pas tenu un mois entier.

« Putain de merde, » s’exclama Richie en s’essuyant le visage, « Il fait aussi chaud que dans ta mère ici ! J’ai l’impression que je viens de nager bordel ! »

La chaleur avait le don de rendre les gens irrationnellement en colère, et dans certains cas tout simplement irrationnels.

Mais la même idée vient au même moment à Richie et Eddie. Ils se regardèrent avec une expression excitée.

« Tu veux aller nager ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« La carrière ? » Eddie leva un sourcil.

« La carrière. » approuva Richie.

________________________________________

Richie et Eddie se tenaient au bord de l'eau. Ils regardèrent le paysage, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à faire. Eddie pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était juste lui et Richie seuls avec la beauté de la nature.

« Peut-être qu’on peut simplement se mouiller les pieds ? » suggéra Eddie. L'idée était de cacher le fait qu'il se sentait un peu nerveux d'être nu devant Richie. Comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre, Richie pourrait enfin voir à travers lui.

« Putain non, » Richie était déjà en train de d’enlever sa chemise et ses chaussures, « Je suis venu ici pour nager, pas pour écrire de la poésie ! »

Une vision de Richie assis paisiblement sous un arbre, avec peut-être une fleur dans les cheveux, traversa l’esprit d'Eddie. Il serait assis là avec un bloc-notes et un stylo à la main. Les rayons du soleil perçant gracieusement l'ombre. Ensuite, Richie regarderait Eddie avec un sourire qui l’inviterait à le joindre.

La courte rêverie se termina rapidement quand Eddie sentit de l'eau éclabousser son visage.

« Hé ! » Eddie le fixa.

« Déjà dedans ! » Rit Richie en se jetant à la renverse dans l'eau.

L’agacement d’Eddie disparut, il ne se souvint même pas d’avoir enlevé ses vêtements. Il était maintenant dans le lac en train d’éclabousser à côté de Richie. Ils jouaient, utilisaient un langage vulgaire qui aurait fait s’évanouir une mère et se bousculaient.

Les deux s’étaient finalement suffisamment calmés pour qu'Eddie se sente à l'aise tout en flottant. Il observa les nuages passer tandis que la voix de Richie faisait un bruit de fond agréable. Richie avait tendance à perdre le fil d'un sujet et à en commencer un nouveau. Il n’était donc pas utile d’essayer de se concentrer car la conversation changerait de toute façon, ce n’était qu’une question de minute.

Eddie n’avait fermé les yeux qu’une seconde lorsqu'il sentit deux mains appuyer sur son ventre. Par réflexe, Eddie s'est empressé de frapper ce qui "l'attaquait".

« Oh putain ! » s’écria Richie juste avant que la tête de Eddie ne soit sous l’eau.

________________________________________

« Bordel… » Eddie cherchait lentement les lunettes de Richie. Richie faisait de même, mais il était presque aveugle à ce moment-là. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Richie » s'excusa à nouveau Eddie.

Richie agita sa main, « Si tu dis encore une fois ‘désolé’ Eds, tu vas le regretter."

« Compris, » la voix d'Eddie s'estompa. Il sentit quelque chose de solide toucher son pied. Quand il baissa les yeux, Eddie savait exactement ce que c'était.

Il ramassa la paire de lunettes. Eddie ne s’empressa pas de le dire à Richie, il regarda les vielle monture tordue. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ses lunettes avaient été détruites et qu'il avait dû en acheter une nouvelle paire, Richie n'avait jamais changé de monture. Il aimait avoir des constantes dans sa vie, toute personne attentive pouvait le comprendre.

Eddie jeta un coup d'œil à Richie, qui était toujours penché en train de chercher dans le lac.

Les pensées d’Eddie étaient divisées. Il pouvait donner ses lunettes à Richie ou continuer à se sentir en contrôle. Chaque fois qu'Eddie pensait à parler sérieusement à Richie, la même peur et les mêmes anxiétés revenaient. Quand les yeux agrandis de Richie étaient sur lui, concentrés seulement sur lui, Eddie pouvait jurer qu’il voyait pensées. Richie lui donnait l’impression qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il allait dire. Comme si Richie savait ce qu'il dirait avant qu’Eddie ne le dise.

« Eh Richie » murmura Eddie.

« Qu’est-ce qu’y a ? » Richie ne s’était pas arrêté de chercher ce qu’Eddie avec déjà trouvé. 

« Est-ce que tu t’es déjà » sa gorge était si sèche, « senti mal à propos de quelque chose que tu pouvais pas changer ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai déjà- » Richie souriait mais Eddie le coupa rapidement.

« Si tu fais une blague sur ma mère, je te noie »

Le sourire de Richie s'effaça lentement et son expression devint sérieuse : « Ok ok, mais sérieusement Eds ça m’ai déjà arrivé."

« A propos de quoi ? »

Richie se redressa et parla d'un ton fatigué, « Toi d'abord. ».

« Ok c’est honnête », il soupira profondément, « En fait, il y a cette ... personne ... et je l’aime bien. »

Richie fit une pause avant de continuer sa recherche, Eddie baissa les yeux sur les lunettes.

« Mais je sais que j’ai aucunes chances. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Richie était anormalement sérieux, « N'importe qui aurait de la chance que tu t’intéresses à lui. »

« Pourquoi ? » La question lui échappa.

Richie se redressa à nouveau, comme s’il était offensé : « ‘Pourquoi ?’ putain Eddie, ‘pourquoi pas’ est la vraie question. T’es attentionné, drôle et c’est cool d’être avec toi. Bordel, me pose pas des questions stupides. »

Eddie pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. 

« Et puis c’est qui ? » il y avait une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Richie. Il croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

« T’as pas envie de savoir », Eddie le fixa. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra. Il voyait rarement Richie sans lunettes et avait l'air encore plus mignon comme ça.

« Quand tu dis ça, c’est Henry Bowers qui me viens en tête. S'il te plaît, me dis pas que c'est Bowers », il mit une main devant sa bouche. « Ou Patrick Hockstetter. Bowers est mieux que ce taré. Oh putain Eddie, c'est qui ? »

« Erk ! Putain non », puis une pensée traversa son esprit. " Pourquoi tu proposes que des gars ? »

Richie fit une pause, « désolé. »

« Eh bien,» Eddie prit une profonde inspiration, « la personne est un gars. Donc »

« Sérieux ? » Richie avait l'air de masquer de l'excitation.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, « Oui sérieux. »

« C’est un de nos potes ? Genre Bill ou Mike ou quoi ? »

Eddie secoua la tête, même si Richie ne pouvait pas le voir : « Aucun d’entre eux, mais il traîne avec nous. Et c’est un idiot. » Eddie ne pouvait plus s’arrêter une fois qu’il avait commencé. « Il nous met dans le pétrin tout le temps parce qu’il ne sait pas quand fermer sa gueule. Mais c’est un bon ami. Peut-être même mon meilleur ami et celui avec qui je préfère traîner. »

Eddie était tellement dans ses pensées qu’il ne remarqua que Richie se dirigeait vers lui.

« Et comme je l’ai dit, c’est un idiot. Mais il m'aide toujours avec mes devoirs et mes cours. Il est intelligent mais trop humble pour l’admettre. Mais je ne pense même pas qu'il aime les mecs, ni qui que ce soit honnêtement. » Eddie ferma les yeux tout en remontant la tête, « Oh putain, je crois que je l'aime. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il mit moins d’une seconde à comprendre, fermer les yeux et répondre au baiser.

Le soleil brillait sur les adolescents debout dans le lac. Eddie avait toujours les lunettes de Richie dans les mains. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de toucher plus que leurs lèvres. Comme si ce serait trop demander.

Richie attrapa ses lunettes quand il s'éloigna. Il les remit en place et dit d'un ton légèrement intéressé : « Alors de qui tu parles ? Stan ? »

Richie fit un sourire narquois juste à temps pour qu'Eddie lui frappe l'épaule.

« Gâche pas ce moment. »

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur: Merci d'avoir lu !  
Écrire du fluff était plus dure que je pensais. La demande était 'flirting gênant d'adolescnet fluff"... J’imagine que ça compte ?
> 
> Promo que je met a la fin de toutes mes fictions Reddie. C'est ma playlist Spotify Reddie:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42zbE8IUN8m7gXAsALORXi
> 
> Note de la traductrice: J’espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas a me dire si vous voulez que je continue a traduire des fiction Reddie :)


End file.
